Field
One or more example embodiments relate to methods, apparatuses, systems, and/or non-transitory computer readable media for recommending a desired, preferred, and/or optimal position for photography.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, when taking a photo using a photograph application for controlling a camera included in an electronic device, such as a smartphone, a user generally prefers a specific angle and/or distance. For example, when taking a selfie, the user may desire to take a selfie at a preferred angle, such as, an angle of the electronic device, and/or a preferred distance, such as, a distance between the user and the electronic device. Here, in the related art, the user needs to obtain the desired angle and distance while viewing a screen of the electronic device and manually shifting the position of the electronic device simultaneously every time the user takes a photo, such as a selfie.
Also, the user may desire to take a photo of a specific object at a preferred angle and/or distance. For example, in the case of taking a photo of food, the user may generally desire to take the photo by adjusting the angle of the electronic device to be horizontal (e.g., parallel) relative to the ground. In this case, the user may not be able to readily verify a screen of the electronic device while viewing the object through the viewfinder and/or screen of the electronic device and may not be able to verify whether the angle of the electronic device is horizontal relative to the ground.
As the related art of recommending a photograph composition, there is technology for guiding a recommendation position of a user. However, the related art, only recommends appropriate photography composition settings and does not inform the user that the camera and/or the electronic device is appropriately positioned at a preferred photography position of the user.